Chris (Resurrection)
Chris is the 15 year old Nobody of a deseased Keyblade weilder in Kingdom Hearts: Resurrection. He is the Nobody of Ren. Story Best Friends Before Chris became a Nobody, he was best friends with Leslie, Elena, Jonathon, and Natilie Ickir. They did everything together in Twilight Town. Their relationship was similar to Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. But everything changed once he came across King Mickey. A Keyblade Weilder King Mickey told Ren of how he was a skilled Keyblade Weilder and taught him how to use it. He also told him about Heartless and that it was his job to take them out. But one day when Ren was taking out a massive Heartless boss, he was killed and his heart was taken, turning him into the Nobody, Chris. A Nobody Chris woke up on the Twilight Town clock tower. He was feeling dizzy, weak, tired, and confused. The last thing he rememberred was being knocked out cold by the giant Heartless. He nearly fell off the clock tower from panic after finding himself so high off the ground. Chris knew he was still himself, but still felt as if something from him was missing. He started thinking about how he got on the clock tower and everything that happend before he got up there. And then it hit him : "Where are my friends?" Chris went down the clock tower in search of his missing friends. While coming out the station, he noticed a mysterious passageway, leading to n underground tunney. With much hesitaion, he went. Heartless Chris slowly traveled through the abyrinth of tunnels. He heard echos, sometimes the echos seemed to be getting closer to him, but when he moved away, the echos retreated. Then, Chris came upon a stairwell, leading deeper into the underground passage. He went down, but found it was a dead end.At the far end, he could see a small waterfall against the wall with water going into a gutter. He turned to leave, but a mysterious black figure emerged from the ground. Chris heard a voice call out "There you are!" The voice sounded familiar... the black figure was rising taller. Chris was trapped. The voice called out again, but it was even closer. "Chris! Fight it! Use the Keyblade!" But he had no idea how to fight the black figure, or even what a Keyblade was. The black figure took the form of a Darkside, a Heartless that is fought in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. That's when his Keyblade appeared. "That's the Keyblade! Use it and fight the Heartless!"The Darkside slammmed it's hand into the ground as if searching for something. It brought it's hand back up, holding a strange red sphere. Chris found himself in a shower of smaller red spheres. He needed to find the Darkside's wek spot, the arm. Chris attacked its arm with a quick slash of the Keyblade, but found out that he hit its head. The Darkside dissappeared. Chris turned to the tunney entryway and sa a girl running towards him. He's seen her somewhere before... An Alliance The girl sked Chris to follow her. They arrived in a strange deserted place. Chris saw a few other people in the distance. The girl introduced herself as Selena. Selena told him, "I'm pretty sure you are confused, but if you talk to him over there, he'll explain." She was pointing to a stone engraved with "I" on it. Chris walked over to the stone and the voice of Xemnas began to speak out. Xemnas told him who a Nobody was and that he would help Chris in return of killing a special group of people. Chris felt uneasy, was his job to kill? He joined the alliance that Selena had offred him. Finding Ricki Under construction Throughout the Days Under construction Appearance Personality Quotes See also Category:Nobodies Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Resurrection